


love is a program bug in my heart.

by faucer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, no beta we die like men, reader is dumb af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucer/pseuds/faucer





	love is a program bug in my heart.

_“wonder, tender, i’m singing forever_  
_you are so beloved that i can’t leave you alone_  
_i don’t care about the sadness and i am singing forever and ever”_  
a pair of arms sneak around your hips, hands gently placed on your stomach enclosing themselves, protecting and holding you sweetly, chest weighing a little on your back, lips slightly brushing on your neck, caressing the skin, whispering soft hums onto your collarbone  
_“sing with the one i can’t leave alone”_  
wet tiny kisses interrupting his part of the song, slowly fading away as he ascends his path to your chin, your earlobe, your cheek  
“you learnt the lyrics?”  
a half laugh, concentrating on the sizzling pan, your fingers wrapped up in uncountable star-themed colourful band-aids  
“mh-mh” he nods, rubbing his nose against your temple, closing the already small distance between your bodies, pressing himself more and more, as to feel every inch of your figure  
“it’s coming along nicely, you know” the scent of roasted potatoes, rosemary and salt filling the modest kitchen together with the light of the tangerine lamp above both of your heads  
“is it?” finally opening his eyes again after a brief moment of complete calm and bliss, another kiss over your carotid, as to cheer you on, as to keep him properly love-feed  
“absolutely” you assure, determination in a steady gaze, you’re not going to burn them, not happening  
“i was thinking....” he starts, tone low, feeling a smile unconsciously forming on his mouth “about the first time we met”  
you giggle, it’s a story he adores reminiscing, especially when the evening is quiet like this; few silent cars with their tires on the asphalt as the background of the long gone setting sun, not night yet not day either “now you’re just teasing me”    
soaking the torrid brown hued cosy apartment are: fuzzy warm notes spilling out of the stereo he switched on with the help of his LED, all because he wouldn’t – for anything in the world – leave your side “i’m not.” an indirect clinginess in his voice, a microscopic pout at the edge of your shoulder “you were so lovely, even if you worried me”  
you shake your head a bit, doing a ‘tch’ sound with the click of the tongue on your palate, too busy stirring with a wooden spoon, wondering how the skinned yellow bell peppers are cooking in their own juices “that’s not exactly what you meant when you began shouting, in the middle of the road, what a dumb human i was”  
a shy groan, hiding his embarrassment on your clavicle “a car almost hit you” a muttered sigh and the tickle of his perfect eyelashes  
“not my fault you were handsome — and still are” you snort, levelling your palms to pet his puffed hair, immediately he leans and melts into the touch  
“one would normally be cautious before rushing through the crosswalk” he breaks the contact, smirking and making you turn towards him, his sturdy frame squashed onto you  
“telling the most attractive android in detroit, you, by the way, how super cute he was couldn’t wait” in your new position your nails are free to caringly scrape circles on his nape  
“you could have gotten hurt– also, you may stop being a flatterer, we’re engaged” you snicker, the ring he gifted you clearly visible near your knuckle, gosh, sometimes you have trouble believing it  
“did i forget to inform you? i only love your pretty face” is it possible for someone like him to fancy someone like you?  
he looks upwards in some sort of fake exasperation “how fortunate of me, then, that my beauty will never fade”  
you chuckle, continuing to play this game of yours “what about me? will you leave me when i’ll get wrinkly and grey?”  
“no.” a sour grimace “my affection is not solely based on your aspect; i cherish your mind, your personality, your quirky habits, i cherish your whole person” an endearing passionate kiss, your jaw kindly tilted, then a murmur “besides, morons don’t get old” he mercilessly sneers, mocking you  
“oh, come on!” you erupt in a surprised expression, beating your fists on his torso with the hint of a joke “if that’s the case i’ll go feeding my cats, at least they appreciate me” escaping his grasp you disdainfully seek refuge in the living room  
“cats – ?” astonished, he should be accustomed to your weird antics at this point “darling, we don’t have cats!” he yells, sharply awake from his dream  
“virtual ones! on my phone!” is your squall of response  
he breathes easier, tenderly beaming at your existence  
  
a “fuck–” slips out and he finds himself with the smell of incinerated dinner on the stovetop.


End file.
